Stereoscopic 3D systems that utilize passive polarization eyewear includes a projection screen that displays the right and left eye images. Depolarization that occurs at the screen results in cross-talk, where the image intended for one eye is partially transmitted to the opposite eye, degrading the 3D visual experience.
Known 3D screens preserve some level of 3D polarization by coating silver or aluminum on a substrate such as a PVC substrate, or spray paint flakes of metal particles on a similar surface using a binder solution. The current 3D screens have relatively low polarization contrast ratio and relatively narrow total viewing angle, which causes severe cross-talk for seats far to the left or right in a theatre (“cornoer seats”), for which the viewing angle is fairly wide. The typical polarization contrast ratio of current 3D screens is from 50-180, mostly from 70-100 with total viewing angle typically less than 35 degrees. So the polarization contrast ratio at such corner seats is fairly low for at least a portion of the screen. The fairly low polarization contrast ratio leads to severe cross-talk of image signals that can cause severe headaches for some viewers. For example, a 3D screen from SilverFabric Co., (Wuppertal, Germany), SILVERFABRIC Silver 3D Professional Screeen Material, has a total viewing angle of +/−30 degrees at a gain of 2.6. The peak polarization contrast ratio is about 170 declines to a polarization contrast ratio of about 20 at about 40 degrees.
To obtain a better viewing experience for 3D projection, an improved polarization preserving 3D screen with a higher polarization contrast ratio is desired.